Death Is a Promise from all the pain
by mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy
Summary: One shot. Hermione and Draco have problems seeing eye to eye. What will it take for them to notice the truth. M for launguage, suicidal.


I'm making a one shot because its been stuck in my head for some time now. Hope you enjoy it then you can tell me if I should make more one shots or what. I just want to know what Ya'll think when it comes to diffrent writing styles from me.

* * *

Death is a Promise from all the pain

* * *

She sat on her bed lisstening to the song coming from her Radio and she knew it exsplanined so much about her. It just made so much sense to her. 

_There you go _

_You're always so right _

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know _

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time _

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate _

_But not today_

"Why dose he always win! WHY!" Hermione screamed as she listend to it. Hermione Granger was a muggel born and Head Girl at Hogwarts. She fell for the worst perosn she could have possibley fell for in her life.  
Draco Malfoy.

_So shut up,_

_shut up,_

_shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, _

_get out, _

_get out _

_Get out of my way_

_Step up,_

_step up, _

_step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down_

"Bloody Hell, dose that women have to have that racket turned up so bloddy loud that I can hear it?" Draco asked him self. He was head boy at Hogwarts and could care less about little mudblood Granger, as he called her. She was just fith to his eyes and didn't diserve to be a witch, atleast thats what he convinced people.

Let me fill you in on his real vison on Hermione Granger. Once the biggest bookworm you could find at a school. Her bushy head of what she called hair. Her buck teeth which made her resemble a beaver. That was the old her, but over sevnth year summer it all changed. Every little thing.

She stopped memorining the book and didn't raise her hand to every question that was asked, but he knew she knew the answer still. Her hair was no longer a bushey mess but now was calm and had the sligtest wave to it. Her hair was honey brown and looked very good with her sligtly tan complection. Her teeth we no longer larger then the rest but perfectly sized giving her the greatest smile in the school. Her body had finaly made her seem like a young lady. She had a bice smmoth cuvry body and her cheast had grown a bit he couldn't denie it. She was perfect in every way and yet she didn't have a boy firend.

Weasley clearly liked her, no like isn't the word he should use. Love. Yes love was more like it. But it seemed everytime Weasley had asked her to be his girlfreind she would say no. Theye just to be friends and nothing more and if he didn't like it then she couldn't even be his friend. Yes she knew how to keep the guys away. She was still into her school owrk and idn't want distractions, but little did he know that Granger did indead like someone. Him.

_Shut up,_

_shut up,_

_shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, _

_get out, _

_get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up,_

_step up, _

_step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down _

_shut up, _

_shut up, _

_shut up  
Won't bring me_

_down shut up, _

_shut up,_

_shut up  
Bring medown_

_shut up, shut up,_

_shut up  
Won't bring me down_

_Shut up,_

_shut up, _

_shut up_

Hermione noticed alot of changes from Draco too. He no longer slicked his hair back with gel but let it hang down in his eyes nicley. He didn't taunt her as much as he used to, atleast not when she was with him alone. He didn't alwaysa have a girl with him in there common room. It made her feel a bit better knowing that she wouldn't always have to listen to a girl moaning his name and listening to them all night long. He was tonned perfectly. and when he wore a certen shirt she could see the out line of his musceles so perfectly well and her breath would hitch and she would start to trembel lightly. He was no longer as pale as he usally was which she thought made his look even more breath taking.

The only problem was, neither of them noticed the lust in the others eyes when they were having a civil conversation. They never really did look into the others eyes afraid to see hatred and cold eyes looking back.

Hermione turned off her CD player once the song had ened and she sighed slightly. She walked out of the room and into the common room to get her journal and stoped when she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Um, hi." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hey, what was that noise earlyer?" Draco asked with a puzzeled face.

"That would be music that was in my Cd Player." Hermione said and smiled a bit.

"I thought that Muggle stuff didn't work in Hogwarts," Draco replyed.

"They usally don't but I enchanted it to." Hermione said. "Well I came down here to grab my journal." She said and got it and started to walk off.

"Granger, we have class in ten minutes, lets go to class." Draco said a little bit nervously hoping she wouldn't remember that it was a saterday.

"Oh, yeah lets go," Hermione said and they walked out of the common room together and the first people they happened to run into was low and behold. Potter and Weasley. "Malfoy I said Leave me alone!" Hermione shjouted at Draco.

"Oh yes, I would bother a stupid Mudblood like you! Your the one that followed me out of the common room you little bitch." Draco hissed.

"Take that back Malfoy." Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Put it down Ron, I can take care of my self. You can't even say a siple attack spell and get it right. You might actually hit Harry or me instead of Malfoy here." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh, ow, Granger puts down Weaselbee." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry fianlly joined in.

"Make me Scarface." Draco threatened on a light note clearly enjoying him self.

"Come on Harry, Ron lets go." Hermione said and ramed her shoulder into Draco.

"Hey mudblood watch it!" Draco said with his temper rising fast.

"Make me Mlafoy." Hermione said with a hiss.

"I might just do that." Draco said and he pushed her into the wall.

"Get away from her!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up Weaslebee before I hex you into bits." Draco hissed then turned back to Hermione. "Now you listen here and listen good Granger. Never do that again. You understand me?" Draco growled.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"I Think I'll pass, I wouldn't want to dirty my self because of a mudblood liek you." Draco said with a smirk then walked off.

"I'll see you guy's later i just remembered I had to do somthing." Hermione said and rushed off before Harry or Ron could say good bye. She ran to where her common room was and before it asked for the pass word she shouted "Rose buds" and it opened up letting her in. " I knew it!" She screamed and tear started to fall from her eyes. She grabbed her journal once more and ran to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and let it get hot. She pushed the plug up making the water start to gorw in the tub and get higher. She ran to her journal and quickly wrote a poem. she tore it out and left it out on the counter hoping Draco would find it after she did what she was about to.

She climbed into the hot water and grabbeed her razor from its hiding spot. Who would have known that Hermione Granger would slice her beatuiful skin all for the pain to go away. She slipped in and out of what was around her then fianlly she fainted and was pearly white.

Draco walked in and he notied the bathroom light was on and the door was wide open. He walked inside about to turn the water off when he saw a slip or partchment sitting on the counter. Couriosity got the better of him and he went to it and began to read it out loud.

"For those who loved me

Don't be sad

I did it for love

One single man

He won't care

So don't tell him

Just know I shed my blood

All to rid him

From my mind

He was always there

No one really knew

What I'd do

All for love

Now I'm gone

No turning back

All for that one man

He knew not

Of how I felt

But I feel no more

The blade slices

And the blood drips

It soaks my cloths

On this warm night

I break out

In a cold sweat

My phone starts rining

I try to get it

I fall to the ground

Cry, scream and pout

She know's that ring

Its the one of her beloved man

She gaspes for breath

Then its over

No her

No me

No memorys."

Draco stoped with a sudden in take of breath because when he looked up he saw Granger slip under the water. He threw the poem down to the side and ran to Hermione and pulled her head above the water. "Shit Hermione wake up!" Draco moaned and checked her pulse. It was there, but very weak. He didn't care what it was to look like he took her out of the water and rushed out of the common room as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

He fianlly made it to his destination he started to kick the door.

"I'm coming!" someone yelled from inside. She threw open the doors and sneered. "Mr. Malfoy what are you doing with Miss. Granger!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

"She's, she. Ugh She tried to kill her self her pulse is weak help her please!" Draco said forcfully. He felt tears presure against the lips of his eye lids, but he wouldn't allow them to fall.

"Calm down boy." Madam Pomfrey said and took hermione out of his arms and said a spell under her breath which clothed her in a simple shirt and shorts for the time being. "GO get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley please Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey asked him

"Erm, ok." Draco said and walked out of the Hospital wing to the great hall where most of the students were eatting lunch.

When he entered the room Pansy called for him. but he ingnored her and walked to the Gryiffingdor table.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The little read head Weasley asked him.

"Scarface, Weaselbee, Madam Pmfrey needs you two in the hospital wing, Hermione tried to kill her self." Draco said to them.

Ron and Harry just stood up and followed Draco out of the Great hall without a word to eachother. When they got there they ran to Hermione and she opned her eyes.

"Who found me?" Hermione asked in a rasp voice.

"I did." Draco said with a little voice that he'd never used around the Golden Trio.

"Why didn't you just let me die! Isn't it what you've been wating for! The mudblood Granger to get out of your life! Isn't-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips crashing into Hermione's.

"No its not what I want. Are you that blind Hermione? I love you." Draco said.

"I... I love you to Draco." Hermione almost whispered and Dracos face got brighter. Hermione pulled him back down for another kiss.

* * *

So what did you think? Please tell me... The poem that wAS written is one of my own so please don't use. And the song was Shut Op by Simple Plan. Please review and tell me waht you think. 

Candie


End file.
